Faith
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Sequel to The Love Triangle. Serena and Darien break up, but Serena still has to take care of her daughter Faith. Faith falls in love with this guy. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note) This is the sequel to The Love Triangle. Yes for some of you this is not new. It has changed slightly though. This story used to be called Darien and Serena in love? But it only had 2 chapters. So this is the new and improved version and sequel._

_Disclaimer: I don't take any credit for the characters and song lyrics._

" Faith, honey, we're going to be late," screamed my mother from downstairs.

"Coming Mom," I screamed back.

I couldn't believe that we were moving. Moving away from the town I'd grown up in. We were moving to Tokyo. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I grabbed the last box from a corner in my room and ran downstairs. I met my mom at the door and walked to the car without saying a word. Maybe, just maybe, I will like Tokyo, I thought.

Two hour later we pulled into a driveway. I looked at the house. It was huge and beautiful, plus it had a balcony. I looked at my mom she seemed to like it too. The moving van, which had been following us, parked and started taking in all our furniture and heavy boxes. My mom then suggested that we should go for supper after we got all our boxes in the house. I agreed because all our dishes and pans and stuff were packed, plus we had no food with us except a few bags of junk food.

After we had brought in all our boxes we went out for supper. We had seen this adorable little restaurant on our drive here, so we decided to check it out. It was small but quaint and the food was delicious. After we ate we went straight home. We were both tired from the long day. It had been an emotionally and physically tiring day. We said goodnight and went to bed.

As I went to my new room I felt a mixture of emotions. I was sad that we had left my hometown, but excited to see what _this_ town was like. I knew at first it would be hard, especially tomorrow, my first day of school here. Knowing that made even more emotions stir in my heart. I wondered if I would make friends ok? Would I fit it? I realized that I'd just have to wait and see what promises tomorrow held. I changed into my pajamas and looked around in my room. It was large but right now it was empty other then my bed. After a few minutes I went to bed and feel asleep, dreaming of happy things, happy thoughts.

The next day I woke up with the sun in my face. It was gorgeous here, then she quickly changed her train of thought.First day of school I thought. Wow what should I wear? I was glad I had woken up a few hours early because I needed it. I went downstairs and realized just how early it was, because my mom wasn't awake yet. Oh well, I thought, no point in waking her up. So I slowly and as quietly as I could, searched for then box labeled 'Serena's Clothes'. Soon I found it and carried it upstairs.

All my clothes were wrinkled. Oh well I guess I had to choose the least wrinkled outfit. I finally chose my jeans and my pink and black t-shirt. I laid them on my bed. I heard my mom moving around downstairs so I went downstairs to say good morning, then I hurried to take a shower before school. After my shower I looked at my watch, I was behind on my agenda for the morning some how. I raced to put my clothes on. Then I raced to put on my make up and fix my hair. No time for breakfast, I thought, oh well I guess I'll just have to skip it today. I ran downstairs, said goodbye, and ran out the door to my bus stop.

The only bummer, so far, was that I had moved in the middle of the year, during my last year of high school. That had made me really upset, but now I was better. I understood now that we had no chose, but to move. You see we had lived all my life in a small, rented, house and this month the owner decided that he wanted it clear of clients because he had decided to move there with his family.

We had lived there ever since my dad left us. I was only five years old when he left us so I had many issues to deal with. But right now I was ok with things and was glad that we had saved enough money to finally buy our own house. My mom had just decided that it would be better to move to Tokyo instead of just moving near there. Weird but it was up to her.

………………………………………………………………………

_After the next chapter it's all new stuff, promise. I hope you like this sequel please review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to: Serenity05 for reviewing. She was the only reviewer. :(Please review._

Still thinking about moving there and my dad, I tried to find my bus pass in my purse. Since I was doing both thinking and trying to find my bus pass I wasn't really watching where I was going and tripped over a branch on the ground.

I would have fallen but sturdy hands grabbed me and held me around my waist. At first I felt a little shocked but soon that feeling changed into one of gratitude. I was very grateful that I had not fallen. As I looked up I saw the most charming face and instantly my legs turned to jelly. I was so glad he was still holding me because I probably would have fallen again.

He was drop-dead gorgeous. He was about 5 foot 8 and had black hair. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. Say something to him, I thought.

" Umm…thanks," I said still looking up at him.

" No problem. Are you ok?" as he asked the question his eyes showed concern. I only then realized that I hadn't moved and was still in his arms.

" Umm…yes. I'm fine," I said pulling away, totally and completely embarrassed. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was probably really red. I looked away.

" Ok well if your ok I got to go or I'll miss my bus."

I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, and said, " I'm fine. Thanks again for your help. I got to go to. Bye."

With that he left and I went back to finding my bus pass. Finally I found it and continued walking to my stop. I had not seen which way the mystery man had gone. Oh well probably for the better. I didn't know him of course, and talking to complete strangers was dangerous. Even though he looked sweet and completely harmless.

I saw my bus at the corner and ran for it. It was a short ran but still I had to run, yuck. When it stopped there and didn't move for a few seconds more, I knew the driver was waiting for me. I ran to the bus and showed my pass. Then thanked the driver for waiting. She grinned and nodded. So I went to sit down. I sat at the first seat I saw free, even though the bus was almost empty.

The seat next to me was free, but I decided to be polite and put my bag on my lap instead of on the seat incase somebody wanted to sit there. Just as I, put my bag on my lap, somebody came and sat down next to me. I wouldn't have looked at who sat there but the bus was nearly empty. I was just about to tell the person off, and say a rude comment about the bus being almost empty, but stopped when I saw who it was. It was mystery man.

I must have looked at him with a funny look because he said, " I take this bus to you know." I smiled at him.

" Sorry it's just that the bus was empty and then you sat next to me. I just wasn't expecting anyone to sit with me yet." He looked down as if he was hurt and got up to leave.

"No wait." He looked at me confused. "It wasn't that I didn't want company just I was a little surprised. Then I was even more surprised when I saw it was you. Please stay I would love some company. Today hasn't been too good today, until now." He looked up at me and smiled. He was so adorable when he smiled.

He reached over and held out his hand.

" Jason Parker, and who may this pretty young lady be?"

I shook his hand and said, " Faith Meredith."

" You new around here? You must be, no way would I miss such a pretty face." He looked at me, smiling. I blushed.

" Yes I'm new. I moved in last night."

" Cool. So you go to this boring high school too now?"

" Is it _that_ bad and boring here?"

" Not anymore." I looked away my cheeks burning.

This guy was too good to be true. He was for sure my age, 17, because I was a senior and he was not younger then me.

When we got to school we said good-bye and went our separate ways. Since it was my first day of school I had to find my locker. It was not too hard to find, but it kind of took a lot of time. When I found it I put my bag inside. My first class, on my first day of school, was Math. I loved math. I grabbed my books and closed my locker and locked it.

I looked at my schedule again to see which room it was in. It said B-222, but where was that? All the classrooms nearby were in the C wing. Great, I looked at my watch 5 minutes till the bell rang, I'm going to be late, and on my first day of school too. I started to panic and I almost started to cry.

Get a grip Meredith, I said to myself, just ask someone. I looked around for someone to ask, but there was no one in the halls. I stared at the doors to the classrooms. Should I go ask a teacher? No, then the people in class would think I'm weird and a 'new kid', I couldn't. I guess I could go to the principal's office…so embarrassing. Just when I felt like I could no longer stop myself from crying, I saw Jason.

" Jason," I called but not too loud. I ran over to him. He looked at me and then grabbed my hands. His eyes filled with concern.

" Are you alright? You look hurt. Did you hurt your ankle before when you fell? You know sometimes you can only the feel pain after awhile has passed. Do you want to go to the nurses? I can take you there if you…"

I looked at him straight in the eyes, smiled, and interrupted him. " Jason," he looked at me, sure that I was hurt,

" I'm fine. I just need to find my class." I continued to smile though my cheeks were burning from his concern.

I glanced at my watch casually.

" Oh…" he looked pink too, " Sure which classroom?"

" Room B-222, math class."

" Sure, I'll take you there. Follow me."

I looked at him, was he serious. If he helped me he'd be late. Maybe he thought I was worth getting a late for. I almost giggled at the thought. Then another thought hit me maybe he's a bad boy and he's just trying to prove it to me. Maybe he tries to get detentions to look tough. I looked at him, then realized he was waiting for an answer.

" If you take me there, then you'll be late."

" I'll be ok. Follow or you'll be late too." With that he started to walk away.

" Ok, thanks," I said walking quick to catch up to him. He only nodded. We had only 30 seconds till the bell rang. Would we make it? Why was Jason doing this? What exactly were his motives?

Jason's voice startled me as he announced that this was B-222. I said thank you and went inside. He just stood there watching me. I felt nervous all of a sudden, why wasn't he leaving did he want something more then thanks? I sat down determined not to be late after all that worrying. I watched him look at his watch, then 3 seconds before the bell rung he stepped in. He looked at the teacher then at the seat free next to me. He went to sit down, just before he did the bell rung.

_Sry its so long but i didn't know where to stop. lol. Hope your enjoying it. Please review and tell your friends to read mine._


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers, from both chapters: roxyauthor2b, TrudiRose, and Serenity05.

………………………………………………………………

The teacher glared at him.

" Mr. Parker, can you kindly tell me why you were not sitting down when then bell rung."

" Sure thing, Mrs. Whitman, I was helping a D.I.D. find her class."

I hoped I was not blushing to hard. Had anyone seenus enter the classroom together? We'll he did stay at the door for a while. He probably did that so people wouldn't assume we were together. He did it to savemy embarrassment of the whole class watching us come in together and makeme feel shyer thenI was already.

I then snapped back to reality. I stared at the teacher. She hadn't said anything yet to Jason, she just glared at him. The whole class was watching the teacher now, waiting for her to say something. Finally she said, in an annoyed tone,

" D.I.D., is that some knew code for an attractive girl, these days?" She really looked annoyed.

The class let out a roar of laughter that couldn't be stopped easily, not even when the teacher glared at each one of us. Jason and I were laughing too, but not as much as everyone else. The teacher was obviously waiting for an answer so Jason glanced at the class, motioning silence so he could talk.

The class gave it to him, but it took a few minutes. Jason waited, but as he did, he did not, even one, look at me. He didn't want to let people know that the D.I.D wasme, I guessed, feeling really grateful, becauseI was already pink. Finally the class stopped laughing and Jason calmly explained to the annoyed teacher.

" Mrs. Whitman, a D.I.D is the short way of saying a 'damsel in distress' it's the slang way of saying it I guess."

The teacher looked at him strangely, then said,

" We've wasted enough time on this nonsense. Turn to page 256 in your textbook please." We all obeyed her command, but inside we were still all giggling.

Halfway through the lesson Jason passed me a note. I glanced at it for a few seconds and then looked at the teacher, she was busy teaching the lesson. We should be listening. Well, I thought, I _am_ really good at math, and how many times was, the cutest guy known to man, going to pass _me_ a note. I looked at the teacher once more then seeing she was still not watching me I grabbed the note.

The note said that Jason was happy that we had math together and that we took the same bus. I grinned to myself. He had actually liked sitting next to me and taking me to class. I thought that he wouldn't ever want to talk to me again because of the trouble he got from the teacher, but apparently he didn't mind.

The note also asked if I wanted to hang with him at lunch. I smiled. Did he really like me? I looked at him. He was watching me. Did I dare say yes? Well he _did_ save me from falling, and he _did_ take the same bus as me. Plus he _did_ help me find my class. Maybe he was ok.

I looked at him again, to find him still looking at me. I blushed and then mouthed 'yes'. He grinned then whispered, "Let's talk after class ok?" I whispered my agreement then focused on the teacher. I had just completely missed what the teacher had just said. Oh well at least I was good in math. It wouldn't be a problem plus wasn't Jason worth it?

After class we met near the lockers. I motioned that we should walk as we talked. He agreed. He suggested that he meet me at my locker at lunch so we could eat together. I said nodded. By then we were at my locker and Jason said goodbye. I watched him leave, and then thought wow.

Second period I had English. I sat down next to a girl named Patricia, but preferred to be called Pat. We almost automatically became best friends. I asked her what she had after lunch and she told me she had History. I looked at my schedule to find out that I had the same subject and same teacher. I was glad to have another class with her. Then class started.

During class the teacher told us to go into groups of two and discuss the Civil War. Pat and me partnered up but we didn't talk about the Civil War. I told about meeting Jason. I only told her that we took the same bus and that we chatted a bit. She seemed really interested.

"Jason Parker. You talked to Jason Parker?" Her voice was starting to rise. I motioned me her to quiet down so we wouldn't get caught.

"Yes I talked to Jason Parker, what's the big deal?" She looked at me strangely.

"He's only the cutest, most coolest, most popular guy in our grade." I blushed. I was totally surprised. The most popular boy in our grade wanted to eat lunch with me. I looked at her, and then grinned. "What?" She asked me still looking at me with a funny look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing,"

"Faith tell me please."

"Ok. This morning I was walking to my bus stop, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I tripped. I almost felt but Jason caught me. Then we sat together on the bus. After, when we got to school, he helped me get to class, and sat next to me. Then walked me to my locker, and asked me a little question." Pat's eyes bulged.

"What did he ask?" I looked at her, and then looked away pretending to ignore her. "Faith, come on tell me please."

"Fine, he asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him." Pat almost shrieked but I stopped her. "That's so cool, you said yes right?" I nodded and we giggled. Then we looked up and started paying attention to the teacher.

………………………………………………………………

Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'd like to thank all the reviewers: TrudiRose, animeangel404, liloazngurl03,and Serenity05._

After class I went straight to my locker. Jason was already waiting there for me. I greeted him with a huge smile and then said hello. He said hello back and waited for me to put my stuff in my locker.

"I'm buying my lunch, you?" I asked as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yes, I am. Hey do you mind if we sit with some of my friends?" He looked at me.

"No, of course lets sit with them." We quickly got our lunches and then walked towards a table with all guys.

" Hey Jason, what's up?" asked one of the guys sitting at the table.

" Nothing much, Jake, meet Faith, she's new here,"

He said sitting down. I sat down next to him and he introduced me to the rest of them. There were only for guys sitting down at the table with us.

There was Jake, a handsome blonde with the most amazing blue eyes, almost as beautiful as Jason's. He was about 5 foot 6 like most of the guys there. He was the only one who stood out other than Jason. The rest of the guys were just plain and common.

As we sat there Jason and Jake started talking about sports almost right away, both forgetting that I sat there. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, so I quietly excused myself and went to get salt.

As I walked away I heard the conversation quickly change.

" Hey Jason is she your girlfriend?" asked Jake.

" No, but I would like to ask her out soon," Jason said quietly.

I beamed. Jason liked me. I suddenly realized that if he saw me beaming and looking so happy, after getting salt, that he would become suspicious. So I put on a carefree look and went to sit down.

" Hey," I said sitting down, " What did I miss?"

Jason and Jake smiled then said nothing so I nodded and began eating my salad.

" Faith," Jake said and I looked up, " Did you hear about the dance this Friday?"

I shook my head.

" Would you give me the honor of escorting you to the dance?"

I blushed. Jake was asking meto the dance. Jake wasa person she really wanted to get to know, but so was Jason. Well Jake would get thefirst chance.Finally Isaid, " Sure thing Jake, I'd be honored."

" Great. I'll meet you there then, at 8:00." I nodded then quickly excused myself and got up and left, without really finished my salad. But I needed some time to think about what had just happened.

As I was walking away I heard Jason say,

" Why did you ask her to the dance, Jake? I told you that I wanted to ask her out!"

" You were to slow Jason. Did you really think a babe like her would just wait around for you?"

With that Jason got up and started walking towards me. I quickened my pace.

" Faith wait up!" Jason said practically running to me. I turned around.

" Yes, did you want something?"

" Ya did you heard the end of the conversation after you left?"

"Umm… ya sort of."

" Oh great," he muttered. I looked at him then smiled.

" It's ok Jason. I'm glad to know how you feel." He blushed.

" Are you still going to the dance with Jake?"

" Of course, I already said yes."

" Fine but next time i'm going to take you ok?"

" Sure thing Jason."

He nodded then we walked to our next class that we happened to have together.

" This is great. Now you can meet Pat." Jason smiled and we continued on our way.

When we got to class Pat was already there. She smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did and Jason followed.

" Pat this is Jason. Jason this is Pat." They greeted each other then Jason sat down next to me.

A few minutes into class Pat passed me a note, asking how my lunch went. I grinned then told her all about Jake asking me to the dance and Jason getting upset after. I tossed the note back to her and watched as she read it. Her face changed into one of pure jealousness. She then smiled and whispered 'lucky'. Before I could say anything I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned aroundto find Jason smiling at me.

" I was wondering, at the end of the day, you wanted to meet at my locker or yours." I looked up at him. He had said it like a given that they would meet again.

" Do you think that you could come to mine since I don't know where yours is?"

" Of course."

" Great." Then I tried to focus on the rest of the class ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'd like to thank first of all TrudiRose for proof- reading it for me and giving such good advice. Thanks Trudi you rock! Thanks also to: liloazngurl03, and animeangel404, for reviewing._

………………………..

At the end of the day, Jason met me at his locker just as he promised. We got our stuff then went to catch our bus. We of course sat together on the bus and all was well. I gave him my phone number and he promised to call. I really hoped that Jason would ask me out soon.

After supper the phone rang. I ran upstairs, into my room, and picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey Faith it's Jason."

" Hey," I said again suddenly very shy. I quickly shut my bedroom door and then quietly asked if he wanted anything.

" Nope, just calling to talk to you." Right, remember he said he'd call. I felt so stupid.

" So about the dance I'm going to go anyways." His voice bringing me back to reality.

" Ok, great. Umm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Yes, goodbye."

" Bye."

I hung up. That phone call couldn't have gone any worst. I sighed then went to do my homework. It was my first day and I already had homework.

………………………………………………………………

Friday After School

As soon as I got of the bus I rushed home and started getting ready for the dance. Almost all my clothes were still in my boxes so they were all wrinkly. I sighed and picked out the least wrinkly ones and tried them on. About a half hour later I had decided on my black mini skirt and my pink blouse. I did my make-up and hair then rushed out the door.

I arrived at school at 7: 45. Fifteen minutes early. I went in and looked around. Jake wasn't there yet. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I swung around to find Jason staring at me.

" You look beautiful." I looked up into his eyes.

" Thank you Jason."

" Do you want to dance?"

" But I'm here with Jake. I…"

" Come on Jake isn't even here yet."

" Fine, but only till he gets here."

He nodded and pulled me unto the dance floor. The song, of course, was a slow song. He put his hands around my waist and I put my hand around neck. This evening was perfect so far. And for a minute I even forgot that this date was supposed be with Jake. Not that there was anything wrong with him, just that this moment was perfect, and that nothing could go wrong.

As if the world was out to get me. Jake suddenly appeared and politely cut in. Jason moved away and Jake took his exact position. I blushed when he told me how beautiful I looked tonight. I suddenly felt very nervous for some strange reason.

" Jake can we go get something to drink, please?"

He nodded and slowly pulled away. Still holding my hand we walked off to get a drink.

As we walked I saw Jason following from a distance. As we walked I thought about how things were turning out tonight. I had come to the dance with Jake; I decided that I should get to know him better.

As we sat down I thought that know would be the perfect time to talk about things we had in common.

" Jake, lets talk."

" Ok but about what?"

" Umm… do you like school?"

" No not really," he said laughing, " I get a lot of detentions."

Why was he laughing, I thought. Was he trying to impress me by being a rebel? I sighed and nodded.

" I love school, probably because I love reading and writing so much. What hobbies do you like?"

" Sports, I love them. Like just yesterday I played football with my friends. Oh I also watched the football game on TV last night..." I tried to listen to him but I hated sports. I sighedand politely listened anyways, and at the first pause in the conversation I interrupted him.

" Jake, I'm really sorry, but its getting late and I'm not feeling to good."

" Of course. Do you want me to take you home?"

Jake looked up at me with a disappointed look.

" No, it's ok. You live too far away." Jake nodded and then got up and left.

Just as soon as Jake left Jason come by.

" You leaving," He said helping me up from my seat. I nodded.

" Do you mind if I walk you home?" He looked up hopefully.

" Sure I'd like that."

I grabbed my jacket and we walked out together. As we waited for the bus to come we chatted.

" So Jason, do you like school?" I decided to break the ice and start the conversation in the way _I _wanted it.

"Yes, I love school. My favorite subject is English, because I love reading and writing. What is your favorite class?"

"What acoincidence, English is my favorite class too. Do you like sports?"

" No, not really. Just weights and stuff."

I sighed; Jason was too good to be true. There must be something wrong about him.

When the bus came we got on and surprisingly we didn't talk much on the bus. I guess we were both thinking about the dance.

Jason walked me to my driveway, after we got off the bus. Just as I was about to open my door and say goodnight, Jason leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek. I blushed, glad that it was dark outside. He said goodbye then left. I watched as he walked down the street and turn the corner. Then I ran upstairs and closed my door. As I lay in bed I thought about tonight.

Jason had been perfect. He was polite and smart. Plus he loved school, just like me. Jake on the other hand didn't like school, he got in trouble a lot, plus he liked sports. I sighed and drifted off to sleep thinking about Jason, and when he'd ask me out again.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers: afallenblackrose, liloazngurl03, TrudiRose, and Serenity05._

The next morning Jason called me and asked if I would be free Sunday afternoon. I said yes and he told me that he'd pick me up at 1:00.

Sunday Afternoon

At 1:00 sharp the doorbell rang. I flew down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

" Bye, Mom," I yelled and walked out the door.

" Hey Jason."

" Hey Faith, you look great." I blushed. I wasn't wearing anything special, just jeans and a light blue tee. I smiled then asked where we were going.

" I thought that we'd go into town."

" Oh, that sounds perfect." He looked over at me and then took my hand and we walked to the bus stop.

" Did you have fun last night, Faith?" I looked up at him.

" Yes I did… well until Jake came. He's so boring and just …well… plain dull." I sighed then looked away.

Jason nodded, obviously amused.

" I had a fun time, watching you," he said laughing.

I smiled at him, and then blushed.

Thankfully, the bus came just then, and we got on.

When we got to town we went to the arcade. We went to sit down and the man at the counter looked at me funny.

" Oh my," the man came by quickly, and then stopped next to me, " Are you related to Serena Meredith by any chance?"

Who was this man? I looked up at him.

" Yes, I'm her daughter."

" Oh. Umm are Serena and Darien still married?"

" No, there not they got divorced a long time ago. About 10 years."

" Oh, has your mom ever mentioned an Andrew?"

I frowned then thought carefully. I shook my head.

" Ok well I'm Andrew and I was Serena's old high school sweet heart, before you dad of course."

" Oh yes." And with that I got up and left, Jason following close behind.

Andrew was mom's old high school sweet heart. Why did she break up with him and married Dad?

" Are you alright?" he asked softly.

" Yes. Of Course. I'm just curious that's all. Lets go eat." Jason nodded and we went to the pizzeria a few blocks away. When we got to the pizzeria Jason ordered a pizza for us to share and then we just walked around outside before we got on the bus for home.

As we were going home, the bus was almost empty, especially near the back where we sat.

" Here, this is for you." Jason had turned to face me and he held out a small silver box. I looked at him then blushed.

" Thank you so much," I said then started to carefully open it. It was a necklace with a red heart that dangled. I looked at Jason then flung myself into his arms.

" It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you so much."

The bus soon came to our stop and shattered the happy moment. Jason walked me to my door and kissed me on my cheek. Blushing, I walked inside and went upstairs.

A few minutes later I went back downstairs. My mom was in the living room reading a novel.

" Hey Mom, we really need to talk." I said as evenly as possible.

" Sure Angel, what about?"

" We need to talk about Andrew." My mom's face blanched.

" Andrew, how do you know about Andrew?"

" I met him today at the arcade. He asked if I was related to you and I told him that I was your daughter. Then he told me that he was your high school sweet heart before Dad."

" Well he shouldn't have told you that," she muttered under her breath.

" Well… I heard a lot of emotion in his voice when he was speaking. I think he still loves you."

" Faith Meredith," her face tensed, " He does not love me and I don't love him!"

I looked away then ran upstairs to my room. She didn't have to raise her voice; she never did that. It was the truth anyways.

The next morning as I got ready for school I put on my necklace, automatically thinking about Jason. I finished getting ready then ran out the door without saying goodbye to my mom. We hadn't talked since last night. I sighed then hurried to my bus stop.

As I approached the bus stop I realized that there was nobody waiting there. I figured that Jason had gotten a ride, since he was fine yesterday. Soon the bus came and I got on.

At lunch I ate with Pat and we talked a lot. She was the best, plus we had so many things in common. We both hated sports and loved reading. She was polite and super friendly, a good quality we both had.

After we Pat said she needed to go to the bathroom and I told her I'd see her later. As I walked down the hall I saw Jason. I started walking quicker and then stopped suddenly. He stood there talking to a girl. I felt weird going up to him when another girl was talking to him, so I stood back and waited for her to leave. I looked a way for a second and when I looked up I saw her face plastered against his.

I turned and ran down the hall towards the rest rooms. Tears blurring my vision. I reached the rest rooms and ran inside.

" Faith are you ok?" I looked around and found Pat standing there looking at me.

" No… I'm not. Jason is going out with someone," at her grin I continued, " Not me." She suddenly looked very concerned.

" Are you sure?" She asked gently. I nodded. The bell rung, just then, and I quickly washed my face. Then we went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed: Serenity05, liloazngurl03, and TrudiRose._

Last period I had math. Great, I thought, I'd have to face him. Sighing I walked to my locker, determined to ignore him when I got to class. I took off my necklace, no more tears about someone who was a no good two- timer. I got my books and went to class.

Pat was already sitting, in class, so I went up to her and sat next to her. She looked at me.

" Are you ok now?"

" Yes, thanks for asking," she nodded then looked away, and then started staring at something. I followed her gaze. There coming toward her was Jason. He smiled and sat next to her, the nerve of him. I tried to be calm and polite but he had been kissing another girl.

" Hey," I looked over at him. Was he for real? After kissing a girl he still had the nerve to talk to me. I glanced at him then said, " Hi." He looked at me with a funny face then asked if something was wrong. Duh, of course something was wrong.

" Nothing that's important," I said icily then looked away.

During class Jason wrote me a note asking if we could get together again soon. I wrote back saying maybe someday, but not in the near future. He looked at me then whispered,

" Didn't you have fun Sunday?"

" Yes, too much."

" Then I'm sorry to say I don't understand." I glared at him.

" Jason just don't be dense; ok?"

" Faith what's wrong?"

" Jason you know it. Just leave me alone."

He didn't say anything but kept staring at me. I turned my attention back to math.

All class I felt Jason's eyes glaring at me. But, hey, I wasn't then one going around kissing people that I wasn't going out with.

At the end of class I walked out before Jason could say anything to me. As I approached my locker I found Jake waiting there for me.

" Hi," I said running up to him. If Jason wanted to flirt and kiss other girls, that was fine with him, because as far as she was concerned they were broken up.

" Hi."

" I had so much fun at the dance the other night." So I was lying a bit; ok a lot, but right now I needed the extra attention of a guy.

His eyes sparkled as I said those words. I stared at him and suddenly realized how handsome he looked when he did that.

" I had fun too."

" Sorry I had to leave so early."

" No problem. We should do something like that again, soon." I smiled then nodded encouragingly.

" Walk me to my bus?" I asked him with a look that read, do it and you won't be sorry. He grinned the nodded. I got my books then we walked to my bus.

" Thanks for walking me to my bus. Here call me sometime," I said handing him a small paper with my phone number on it. He took it then said goodbye and left.

I climbed unto the bus. I really shouldn't have encouraged Jake like that, but it was fun. Plus I needed after being hurt so much by Jason. I wasn't going to waste my time and feelings on him. I'd been wrong with him, but maybe Jake was different. I couldn't only hope that he was.

I sat down and about three minutes later Jason came on. He sat down in the front of the bus with a guy I was sure he didn't know. I say that only because this guy was a total freak. The guy was a nerd and definitely wasn't Jason's type for a friend. I sighed then looked away.

That night the phone rang. I checked the caller id box and recognized the number. It was Jason, so I didn't pick it up.

" Honey, would you get that please, I'm busy," called my mom from downstairs.

" Sure thing, Mom." I had no chose but to pick it up now, so I did then pretended it was one of my friends, not the boy who was a two-timing jerk.

" Hello?" I said pretending not to know who it was.

" Hey," came a soft, low voice, " Can we talk?"

" Sure, just hang on a minute please." I put the phone on the counter then went and got the cordless. On my back to the phone I told my mom that the call was for me. I picked up the phone.

" Ok what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I quickly hung up the phone in the kitchen and went upstairs, to my room and closed the door.

" You completely ignored me in math today then you went off with Jake. You tell me what's up."

" Jason, it's not like you own me!"

" Faith… tell me what's wrong."

" You should know," I said then hung up before he could say anything else. I called Pat right away; we needed to talk about Jason. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

" Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.

" Can I please talk to Pat."

" Sure one minute."

I waited for Pat came on the phone.

" Hey, Faith."

" Hi, I need to talk to someone and I know I can trust your opinion."

" Ok, shoot."

" Its about Jason… he kissed another girl and we were well… going out."

" I know, Jason is a jerk for doing that to you."

" Thanks. We are so through now, so is it wrong if I start seeing someone else?"

" Well does Jason know that you guys are broken up?"

" No… he called and I couldn't tell him and he was so mad; so I just hung up on him."

" Well… you should talk to Jason before you go out with someone else, or he might spread stuff that you're a two-timer too."

" I know you are right."

" So who is this new guy?"

" Jake, the guy who took me to the dance."

" Ok, so you'll talk to him tomorrow right?"

" Yes."

" Ok, well I'm sorry but I got a lot of homework to do tonight. Talk to you tomorrow ok?"

" Yes and thanks for helping me out, I really needed to talk to someone."

As I hung up I wondered what would happen if I hadn't made a friend like Pat. I was so lucky to have her as a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'd like to thank: afallenblackrose, Serenity05, liloazngurl03, and TrudiRose._

The next morning I went to the bus stop late, to avoid as little conflict with Jason as possible. I was so late that I almost missed my bus. When I got on, there was literally only one seat free and it was next to Jason. I decided to stand instead of sitting next to him. As the bus started again, the bus driver looked at me then pointed to the free seat. I smiled politely and then pretended I hadn't seen the seat. I grimaced as I sat down next to Jason.

Jason looked at me then continued to look out the window.

It was as good a time as ever, I thought. I looked at him. He didn't deserve an explanation. I took a deep breath then called his name. He turned and stared at me, " Yes?"

I reached into my purse and pulled out the necklace he had given to me. Did he give every girl he cheated on a necklace? I held it out.

" This belongs to you," I said calmly even thought I didn't feel calm. I looked at me with a hurt expression then said,

" I gave it to you, because I like you Faith. Keep it."

" Yeah, me and who else?" I barely mumbled then words.

" I don't know what your talking about. Lately you have been acting so weird. Like last night…"

" Would you look at that we're here. I guess we'll just have to finish this some other time," I said cutting him off. I quickly got up and walked off the bus. I quickly walked inside. As I made my way to my locker I saw Jake waiting there. I was close to tears again. Not looking directly at him I said a mumbled hello.

" Faith… are you ok?" He looked at me concerned.

" No… I'm not ok."

" Want to talk about it? Lets go outside." I nodded and he took my hand in his, as we walked outside and towards a tree. We sat down and for a few minutes nobody talked, then Jake broke the silence.

" So what is bothering you Faith?"

I started crying. I felt Jake pull me into his arms; I willingly, I needed to be comforted. I cried on his shoulder as he waited. When I finally stop crying enough to talk my voice was soft and low.

" Jason cheated on me," I said through little sobs.

" He did what?"

" Well… me and Jason were going out and I thought he really liked me, but the I see him kissing another girl." I looked at him.

" Jason is such a jerk, to hurt you like this. I thought he was a good guy. I wish I would have known."

" Its all over now. I don't care if he wants to be a jerk, cheating on poor, innocent, girls… all I know is it wont be with me." Jake stared at me.

" Don't cry… Angel, he's not worth your tears." He gently wiped my tears away.

" Jake I'm so sorry that I went with him. I should have just ignored him and gone out with you. Your sweet and…" I never finished saying my thoughts about him; his lips muffled my sentence. I closed my eyes and my heart felt light. The kiss was sweet and short, but it told me that he cared for me. Slowly he pulled away and looked down at me. I smiled and leaned my head on his chest.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black sweater. I slowly turned, remembering that Jason had been wearing one. Was it he? The figure moved before I got a good look at the person. I sighed softly hoping it hadn't been Jason. I knew that Jason would give me third degree if he had seen Jake kissing me.

I finally looked up at Jake. My head still rested on his chest. I blushed, and pulled my head away. I stared at him dazed from his kiss.

" Will you eat lunch with me, Faith?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me up and then gave me a hug.

" So I'll see you at lunch," he confirmed. I nodded and then he left.

I walked to my locker in a bubble. My first kiss… Jake had given me my first kiss. I smiled as I remembered how soft his lips were. I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was math. Rapidly all the soft mushy feelings left and was replaced by anger. I would have to talk to him; he wouldn't let me _not_ explain everything fully. He would make sure I told him everything, especially if had seen Jake kissing me. I sighed knowing that it was none of his business. We had broken up this morning, when I gave him back his necklace. Anyways it was not like their relationship had meant anything to him.

When I got to class Jason was at the door, blocking my way inside.

" Faith!"

" Yes," I looked up at him impatiently.

" What was all that about, outside, with Jake?" So he had seen. I was starting to get really annoyed with this guy, he didn't own me, but he acted like he did.

" It's none of your business!"

" What are you talking about? Its **_all _**my business… you're my girlfriend, not his." I looked at him. Was he for real?

" Jason we are not boyfriend and girlfriend. I would never go out with a player like you, not knowingly that is."

" I'm the player," he voice rising, "You were the one kissing him, while we are going out." I glared at him as the bell rang. I pushed him hard out of my way and walked inside and sat down near the back. I tried hard to listen to the teacher but the whole class I thought about Jason. Why was he so upset? We were broken up when I kissed Jake. I sighed then tried extra hard to pay attention, because if I didn't I'd get behind.

At lunch I went to my locker, to find Jake already there and waiting. I smiled.

" Hey, Jake."

" Hi. You had math today right? With Jason?"

" Yeah I did. He was such a jerk. He got mad at me 'cause you kissed me. I mean he has **_NO_** control over what I do with _MY LIFE._"

" I'm sorry that he got mad at you."

" Its ok I really don't care what he thinks."

" That's good to know." He smiled and then took my hand in his, and we walked to the cafeteria line and bought our lunches.

" So are busy Friday night?" Jake asked as we sat down at a table.

" No…why?"

" Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

" Yes, I'm free and I'd love to go with you." He smiled and then we continued our more boring talk like school and sports.

After we ate Jake walked me to my locker. I opened it and got my books out for my next class. As soon as we started walking towards my class Jake took my books.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has been updated since when I posted it for the first time. I had some problems; I deleted a part in the chapter then didn't realize it till after I posted. Sorry if it didn't make sense. Hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed: liloazngurl03, afallenblackrose, and TrudiRose.

……………………………………………..

Friday came sooner than I thought it would. I hurried home to get ready for my date with Jake. Just as I was finishing getting ready I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and out the door before my mom could make any comment about Jake and why I wasn't dating Jason.

" Hi Jake, Where did you plan on going?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

" Hey Faith, you look lovely today as usual. I was planning on going into town, is that alright with you?"

I nodded even though my stomach was in knots. My last date there had been with Jason. I sighed softly. It would be different with Jake, right? As we walked to the bus stop Jake told me that he would have to stop at the arcade to give some papers to one of his friend who was going to meet him there. I said that it would be fine, even though I thought that fact totally unromantic. That was something you so didn't do on a date. Oh well it was important to Jake so it was important to her. Plus they'd only stay a few minutes. The bus soon came and we got on.

As we walked in to the arcade I felt as if someone was watching me. Jake saw his friend and went over to him. I followed a little behind him. He introduced me to his friend then they started talking.

I looked around still positive someone was staring at me. I turned a saw Andrew staring at me. I looked at Jake who was still taking to his friend. So I walked towards Andrew.

" Hi Andrew. Did you want something?"

" Yes actually I did. Can you please give me your number so that I can call your mom for a dinner date?"

I nodded then handed him my number on a piece of paper. He thanked me then I turned to see Jake by my side.

" Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we headed out. I was so confused. Did Andrew still like or maybe love my mother?

The rest of the date was more date like. We went out to a fancy restaurant then we went to see a movie. After that we got on the bus and went home. Jake insisted that he walked me home, even though he lived far away. I appreciated that because it was already getting dark.

At my door he kissed me goodnight. The kiss ended was longer then I thought it would be since we hadn't known each other that long. Some how my hands ended up around his next and his on my hips. When I pulled away I felt dazzled.

A walked inside planning on going straight to find my mom, but I didn't have to look far. She stood at the front door waiting, hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

" Hi mom, can we talk?"

" Sure, like what all that was about outside. Who WAS that? I thought you were going out with Jason last week."

" Me and Jason broke up. Plus you know Jake he took me to the school dance."

" Young lady, you should watch how you behave with people you've only met. The way you two we're carrying on one would think that you'd been going out for months not days."

Frustrated I screamed out that she wouldn't understand and ran upstairs. She would just have to find out about Andrew another day.

…………………………………………………………………..

Monday morning I woke up a half hour late. My mom had already left for work. Great, I thought, I'm having a bad day already. I sighed when I remembered all of Friday night's problems. I still hadn't talked with my mom. I had spent all weekend thinking about things, only to come to no reasonable conclusion. I figured that I would tell my mom about Andrew after school.

I hurried and put on the first clothes that I saw that were clean. Then I ran downstairs and put a piece of toast in the toaster. Running back upstairs to fix my hair and make-up was a mistake. As I was finishing up my hair I smelled something burning. I ran downstairs and saw smoke pouring out of the toaster, and I could see flame inside where the toast was burning." I quickly pulled out the plug and threw the toast in the garbage. I sighed, no breakfast either; could my day get any worse? I ran to pick up my school bag then quickly ran out the door, stopping only momentarily to lock the door.

Jason was not on the bus, thankfully. When I got to school both Jason and Jake were at my locker, waiting for me. I started to feel ill. I should have officially called things off with Jason first, before I started dating Jake. I was such a hypocrite. As I made my way to my locker I felt the world spinning around me. My vision blurred and then I blacked out.

When I awoke, Jake was sitting next to me on the nurse's office bench. I looked at Jake. He looked at me. I looked around me, only to find Jason sitting on my other side, watching my every move. Jake looked at me once again then got up and left. I watched as Jake walked away.

Jake had just walked away. How long had he been there for me while I was unconscious? Did he care that I had fainted? If he did he surely wouldn't have left.

I looked at Jason who had a concerned look on his face.

" Faith, do you hear me? Please don't faint again."

My head started spinning again.

" Jason… I…" My hand went to my forehead.

" Faith, you're as white as a ghost. Say something."

I felt my head pounding. I was positive that I was going to faint again any minute. Then I felt soft lips on mine. I suddenly forgot all about my pain and dizziness. My eyes drifted closed, then all too soon he pulled away. When he did our eyes met.

I smiled.

" Faith…I…" he started, then took my hands in his, before continuing, " Please forgive me?"

I tried to catch my breath. Why was he apologizing? Didn't he enjoy it?

" Forgive you? Why?"

" Yes. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you're going out with Jake; it's just that you looked like you were going to faint again, and I didn't know what to do to stop you; so I kissed you."

" What? So you only kissed me so that I wouldn't faint again?" I pulled my hands away then stood up, a little too fast. I fell over and would have fallen to the ground if Jason hadn't caught me in his arms. I tried to struggle away, but he held me tighter. He turned me around so that I faced him.

" Faith…I also wanted to kiss you too. Truce?"

" Ok Jase." I called him by his nickname, but why now? That I didn't know, maybe because he looked so adorable while asking for forgiveness. I sighed. He smiled then reached over and kissed me again.

As we pulled apart I stood there dazed. What about Jake? And what about Jason's old girlfriend?

" Jase… what's happening…between us?" I looked into his eyes.

" I honestly don't know."

Just then the nurse came out of her office.

" Oh, Good. I'm glad to see you awake."

She walked over then checked my pulse and shone a light in my eyes.

" You seem ok to me. You just passed out due to a lot of stress. Take it easy today and you'll be fine." I nodded then me and Jason went and

got our books and then went to class.

At lunch Jake stood at my locker waiting for me. I greeted him with a warm smile, but all I got from him was a cold glare. I opened my locker and put my books in, hurt that he didn't smile back. Was something wrong?

" Jake… is everything alright?" I asked as I closed my locker. I looked at him, giving him all my attention.

" No, something is wrong." His voice was stern.

" Well, tell me about it."

" This morning after I left you I saw Jason kiss you; and you didn't exactly move away. I don't like MY girlfriend kissing other guys." He took a deep breath then continued, his voice rising.

" Faith you are acting like a hypocrite! You get mad at Jason for kissing a girl when you were 'going out' but now you kiss him when WERE going out."

" Jake I…" Just then Jason appeared at my side. Jake glared at me then at Jason.

" Your boyfriend is here; as far as I'm concerned HE is, not me!" He stormed off. I stared at him as he stormed off then looked up at Jason.

" Faith, I'm so sorry. I never meant to mess up things with you and Jake." His face was contrite. I nodded.

" I know. But I don't want to be with him if he won't let me even explain." I paused, took a deep breath, then continued, " He was right, I have been hypocritical. I got mad at you for kissing that girl when we were dating and now I kissed you when Jake and I were dating; and that's ok? No, it's not." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I turned sharply around and walked off quickly to the girl's washrooms. I heard him calling me but I kept on walking.

After I had calmed down and was no longer crying I left the bathroom and went to find Jake. I had to apologize to him for being so hypocritical.

I found him sitting in the cafeteria alone at an empty table.

It was now or never, I thought. I slowly walked over to him.

" Jake, please listen to me. We need to talk." He looked at me then nodded, motioning me to sit down. I sat down. Jake looked away so I figured it was my turn to start the conversation. It was me, after all, who had been a hypocrite.

" Jake, you were right before… about me being a hypocrite. I shouldn't have kissed Jason today, I'm truly sorry that I did." He looked over at me.

" No you're not. You wanted to kiss him, I could tell. Whenever you saw him you'd look at him a certain way. With love if I might add. Even though he had hurt you, you still looked at him that way. I tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore." I nodded.

" What I meant was that I never meant to hurt you, for that I am really sorry. I guess I just used you because I was so hurt. Again I'm sorry." He nodded then looked away.

" Umm…I know that I probably shouldn't ask this of you after what I did to you, you probably don't trust me, but I'd really like to stay friends." He looked at me, his face serious.

" You really want to stay friends?" he asked softly.

" Yes, I would really like that. I mean you were so kind to me. It's just that I think that things progressed a little too fast between us. I really do like you though Jake, even though at the time I was using you. But I can't go out with you if I like Jason more. Do you understand what I'm saying? If we continue dating, I'll just be a continual hypocrite."

" I understand, and I agree that we should still remain friends though. I care a lot for you Faith, and I'll always be there for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on." I nodded close to tears, what he had just said was so sweet. I had hurt him badly, but he would still be there for me if I needed him.


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT READ: IN CHAPTER 9 I CHANGED IT QUITE A BIT. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT I ADDED ABOUT 1000 WORDS. I FORGOT TO ADD IT BEFORE. SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED. IF YOU WERE PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 9. THANKS.

Chapter 10

After school I went to my locker. I was getting my stuff when suddenly Jason was next to me. I felt very shy around him all of a sudden.  
" Hey Jase, how was your afternoon?" I smiled at him as I closed my locker. I noticed that he had his bag so I started walking outside. " Hey Faith, are you ok now?" 

" Yes I'm better now. I talked to Jake at lunch."

" Are you guys still…going out?"

" No, but we're still friends."

He nodded and we walked to our bus.

As I got home I went to find my mom. I found her sitting on the couch reading a novel. I silently walked in and sat on the other side of the couch. I watched her silently as she read. Finally I could take it no longer, so I started the conversation.

" Hey Mom." She didn't even look up as she mumbled a hello. I sighed and I realized the only way that I'd be able to talk to her is if I apologized about yelling at her on Friday.

" Look Mom, I'm sorry about Friday, I shouldn't have yelled." She looked up at me and nodded.

" So… what about you and Jake? Will I ever see THAT again?"

I knew that I shouldn't have acted so immature with a guy I barely knew plus shared absolutely nothing with. He was sweet though, and I knew that I'd always have him as a friend- a good friend.

" No, Mom, you wont. That was very immature of me." My mom nodded. Should I tell her now about Jason and me? I asked myself. I mean we would get back together soon wouldn't we? It was almost a given, no?

I sighed. Telling her about Andrew was more important. I was surprised that he hadn't called yet. I was sure he hadn't because I would have heard about it from Mom even if we weren't talking.

" On Friday, me and Jake went downtown to the arcade where Andrew works."

" That's nice." Mom looked away.

" Mom, he still likes you. I can tell. Plus he… he… umm…" Mom cut me off before I could mumble something.

" He what? What did he do, Faith?"

" He… asked for your phone number. He wants to call you for a dinner date."

I heard a soft gasp come out of her mouth. I grinned.

" It's true, Mom." All she did was nod. She needed time alone, so I got up and went upstairs to my room.

………………………………………………………………

On Wednesday, Andrew called Mom and asked her on a dinner date. My mom was hesitant at first then after a while of persuasion she finally agreed to go out with him for dinner on Friday night.

I was so happy for my mom. She hadn't dated anyone since dad left us; I guess it was too painful for her. The divorce hadn't been any easier on her.

Andrew was nice enough though. But what happened if they got real close? Was I ready for a step dad?

Mom's date went fine on Friday. I guess they had a good time because after that she started dating him all the time.

Jason and me were going steady now and me and Jake were just good friends.

…………………………………………………………

A Few Months Later

Saturday morning, I was sitting on my bed reading a book when the phone rang. I reached over to my nightstand and picked up the phone.

" Hello?" I asked softly into the phone.

" Hi Faith, what are you doing?"

" Hi Jason. I was just reading a book. I'm so glad you called."

" Great. I have something important to ask you." I took a deep breath something important? What could it be?

" Ok, ask me then."

" Well I was wondering, since we are going steady, if I could escort you to the grad."

The grad was only a few weeks away yet I had completely forgotten about it. Of course I wanted Jason to take me, but some part of me wondered what Jake would say when he found out. Though we had agreed to be only friends, I still knew he cared for me a lot. It showed.

" Yes, of course you can escort me to the grad. I'd love that."

" Great." We continued to talk for a while before we hung up.

The day of the grad I was going crazy. The ceremony was to start at 5:00 and it was already 2:00- that didn't leave much time left. I fixed my hair and got dressed. As I was finishing putting on my makeup my mom came to my room and asked if I was almost ready. I nodded and she left.

At the school, where the ceremony was, I met Jason and we were just about to walk off when from a distance I saw Andrew. I looked at my mom then back at Andrew. She had invited him to my grad? Wow they must be serious, I thought. If he was taking the effort to come to my grad it meant they were definitely close. I sighed, not sure if I wanted a step dad yet I still needed to know so much more about my real father, who I barely knew.

I smiled as he approached us and then quickly made my exit. With Jason by my side we strolled off to get seated for the ceremony. As we approached the seats I spotted Jake. He smiled at me, so I smiled back. I was so glad he wasn't upset or jealous. Jake was really a great guy, just not the guy for me.

After the ceremony I went to talk to my mom. She stood next to Andrew, who held a lovely bouquet of red roses. I smiled at him as he presented the flowers to me. He was definitely a thoughtful guy to bring his girlfriend's daughter flowers on her grad day.

" Thank you, Andrew. They are beautiful."

" You're welcome. Today is an important day for you." I smiled and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy it. I made it extra long because you guys waited patiently. Thanks again to all the reviewers. We know who you are so i'm not posting names. Just saying thanks In gerenal._

----------------------------------------

After the ceremony mom and me went home; we needed to talk. As soon as we got home I told my mom we needed to talk about something really important. She agreed and we sat down on the couch.

" Mom we need to talk about Andrew." She looked at me funny but nodded.

" What about Andrew, dear?"

" Or you guys… serious?" I barely got the words out. My mom looked at me directly in the face and nodded.

" Oh, Mom I'm not ready for a step dad. I don't even know my real dad yet. I have so many questions Mom. They need to be answered before I let someone new into my life."

" Honey…" Mom said quietly and looked away before she could say anything else.

" Mom… what happened with dad? Why did he leave?" Mom looked away.

" Faith, I will NOT be talking about your father."

" Fine I'll call him." I knew my mom had his phone number somewhere, since he was paying child support.

" Faith Meredith, you will not under any circumstances call your father!" He voice rising. " But Mom… I got to know."

" Faith we are finished talking! Are we clear?"

" Crystal," I mumbled and got up. Too bad I was going to call anyways after she'd gone to bed. Mom went to bed early because her work started early.

At 9:30 Mom said good night and went to bed. I quickly went and tried to find the number. I decided to check Mom's phone book, which lay in a drawer, first. It was a drawer we rarely used and she probably thought that would be a safe place. I looked inside the phone book and found the name Darien. She didn't know a lot about her father, actually she knew nothing, but she knew her father's name. She picked up the phone and went to her room so that if her mother got up she wouldn't hear her conversation. I closed my door and dialed the phone number.

" Hello?" Asked a man's voice into the phone. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't call just like that. I froze.

" Hello?" The voice asked again.

" Hello." Stalling for time.

" Who is this?"

" Its Faith." There was a long pause and no one talked.

" Faith, I haven't heard from you since I…" His sentence dropped and then he sighed and continued, " I know what kind of father you must think I am, a bad one. But there are reasons I left. Please these are reasons we cannot discuss on the phone. Please came to California for the summer so we can talk." Go to California? Mom would never allow me to go. I'd have to be sneaky and not tell her. I did need to find out the answers to my questions and she wouldn't talk about Dad at all.

" Sure… I'd love that. I'll make all the flight arrangements and all. What day would be good for you?"

" How about… June 28- August 20?

" Ok… that's only in a few weeks though. Do you think I can get last minute tickets?"

" Yes, I'm sure."

" Ok so I'll be there."

" Great. I'll be looking forward to it. Do you think it would be ok with your mom?"

" Yes of course. She's always telling me that I should visit you one summer. Plus now I'm old enough to make my own decisions by myself. Eighteen symbolizes adulthood you know." He laughed and agreed. He said good night and hung up. I stood there amazed. I was going to California to meet my dad.

The rest of the week I packed and acted like I wasn't planning on doing anything sneaky. I got my tickets and left on the 28th. My flight was planned to leave at 5:30 on the 28th so it would be easy to sneak out during the early hours.

Early morning on June 28 I left and took a bus to the airport. I got on my plane. I was feeling a little guilty for not telling my mom about leaving but I knew she'd never agree. At least I had left a note telling her where I was going and for how long I was staying.

When I finally landed at the airport in California I got off and looked around. I hadn't seen my dad since I was five and same with him so he had told me that he'd be waiting at the airport with one of those signs you see in old movies that says who there picking up.

I looked all over. Finally I saw a man holding a sign that had my name on it. I ran over.

" Dad?" I yelled overjoyed to finally see him. I hardly remembered him since I was so young when he left.

He looked at me then said, " Faith… Faith Meredith?" I looked up at him and nodded.

" Yes." I said smiling. He reached over and gave me a big hug. It felt extremely weird but I let him.

We got into his car and went to his place. His house was huge and gorgeous and next to his house was an ocean. He helped me with my bags and showed me to the guest room where I would be staying. The house was as beautiful inside as the outside. But something was a little weird; why was his house so big? He was only one person. I shrugged off the thought and started unpacking.

After supper I asked if we could talk. He agreed and we went to sit in the living room.

" Dad, first thing is that I'm so happy to be here. I'm glad I finally worked up the courage to call you." I paused and he nodded so I continued. " Dad there is something I MUST know. Why did you leave us? Didn't you love us?"

" Honey I loved you and your mother very much. It's just so complicated. I wouldn't have left if the circumstances weren't what they had been."

" Dad… please explain. I deserve at least that much. I demand it actually, and I'm not leaving until I find out what happened."

" What did your mom tell you?"

" She refuses to talk about it. All she has said is that you left us and never contacted us. Not even once to see how we were doing." Dad scowled and cursed.

" Faith… I know this is going to be hard for you, but please just heard me out." I nodded.

" First of all I've sent you thousands of letters. I sent you one almost every month after I left, regardless of the fact I knew you couldn't read. I felt so bad leaving you but I had to."

" Why?" I asked softly.

" Your mother had an affair with some guy named Andrew. One night your mom got home late and I asked her where she had been and she shrugged and left the room. I had gone to the window only to find a man leaving. She did this several times, and I finally confronted her. She said she didn't know what I was talking about. I was so mad at her that I just took off. Not even bothering to get a divorce just left. I was planning on coming back but she found out where I was and sent me the divorce papers."

I gasped and tried to comprehend all the facts. Mom had been the one who had sent the divorce papers and she was the one who had had an affair. I suddenly felt mad at her for telling me all these lies about Dad being the wrong one when in fact it had been her.

Dad looked at me then continued.

" I wanted to see you so one night I came back home. But she refused to let me see you. I argued but she threatened to call the police if I didn't leave. I sent you letters and I called often but your mother started getting really mad so I stopped. I realize now that I should have just taken her to court for custody of you. But I didn't." He looked down his face full of shame.

" Dad…" I took a deep breath.

" Its ok we all make mistakes. Yes you should of tried harder but what's done is done." I looked at him and smiled.

" I'm really tired from the trip. I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning I woke up and remember how Mom had lied to me. I quickly shook my head and thought of the day ahead of me. How had I missed that yesterday? I shrugged and got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast I decided to get my bathing suit on and go to the ocean. As I approached the lake a saw a gorgeous guy coming my way. He was looked exactly how most males in California look. Tall, tanned skin, sun- blonde hair, surfboard under arm. I sighed. Suddenly I froze he was really coming towards me. I got excited then realized that Jason probably wouldn't approve of me talking to a stranger, especially one so cute. Lately he had been really over protective. I think that I was too rush about the dating thing. I think I was too immature for dating. I sighed and forced that thought away as the male waved.

I waved back. I stopped walking and fixed my beach towel on the ground and waited for him to come sit down. Sure enough he came right next to me and smiled.

" Hi I'm Miles, and you are?" He asked hand stretched out. I shook his hand and replied, " Faith." I smiled and motioned for him to sit down next to me. He sat down.

" Are you new here? I haven't seen you before have I?"

" I'm staying for the summer with my dad."

" Oh cool. Hey do you surf?"

" Umm… no I don't actually, but I'd love to learn." He grinned at me.

" I can teach you. I'm a pro," He said laughing. " How about this afternoon?"

" Ok sure I'd love to. Meet me here at 1:00 ok?"

" Sure thing," he said then got up and jogged up to the water with his surfboard.

I watched him ride the waves and thought how cool it would be to learn. And what better way to learn then by a cute guy right? Miles was definitely at least two years older than me. He was at least 20 maybe older. I sighed did I look older than 18?

I wondered what Jason would say if he knew that I had accepted to meet Miles after lunch. He would be immature and tell me not to. But it wasn't like she was cheating on him. She was doing nothing wrong; it was just a friend thing.

After lunch she meet Miles near the ocean. He smiled and waved.

" Hi Faith, ready to learn how to surf?"

" Hi Miles and yes I'm ready."

" Ok come here." He motioned closer to him. " Just lie down on the board. Now bring one foot to the center on the board. Now push yourself up. " I did what he said but as I was trying to get up I lost my balance and fell to the side. Miles caught me and smiled.

" I'm sorry… its… its a lot harder than it looks," I managed to say. He nodded and released me.

" Try again." I nodded and tried again this time I stood perfectly.

" Good job. Want to try it on the waves?" He asked softly.

" Ok, but don't laugh if I fall. Are they waves to big right now?"

" No they aren't and I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll be right here if you need help." I nodded and I pushed the board into the water. The first couple of times I fell even before the waves came but after a few tries I managed to actually ride a small wave. It was so much fun.

After a few minutes I got off and handed the board to Miles.

" Is there any rentals around here?" Motioning to the surfboard.

" Yes, actually there is one just a few miles down the shore. Want to go?"

" Yes, I'd love to rent one, so we ride the waves at the same time." He grinned.

I ran over to my house and put Miles surfboard in the shed just until we got back, then I went inside to get some money.

Miles and me spent the day together then all too soon it ended.

" Meet me here again tomorrow night? Let me take you out to diner?" He asked at the end of the day.

" I a… I a…" I stuttered and looked down.

" Oh, I understand." He turned to leave. I grabbed his arm.

" Wait." He turned around.

" I get it, its fine. You don't like me that much and were only using me to get free lessons."

" No!" I shuddered. " Its not like that, I very much enjoyed today."

" So then what is it?" He asked gently.

" I… umm… have a boyfriend back home." Miles laughed. I looked at him strangely.

" What's so funny?" I demanded.

" Well it's just that I thought there was an actual reason, a serious one. I'm only taking you out to diner I'm not asking you to marry me."

" Oh. Well I guess your right. Ok I'll meet you here tomorrow night at…?"

"6:30."

" Ok, bye Miles."

" Bye Faith.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 should be up in less than a week hopefully. Please be patient.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all my reviewers! I'd like to give a special thanks to TrudiRose. She has patiently gave me advice and she does the spelling and grammer check. I would be lost without her._

I rushed home to tell dad not to hold supper for me later. As I opened the door he stood there as if he had been waiting there a while. I smiled.

" Today I learned how to surf," I said smiling. He didn't smile.

" Fait, we need to talk. I feel so terrible that I never contacted you."

" Dad its alright. Don't feel so bad. You've already apologized so lets forget about it ok?"

" Well… alright."

" Ok well I'm going to be going out for dinner ok?" Dad looked at me with a knowing look.

" So who is he?"

" What do you mean who is he?"

" I mean so you found yourself a California surfer to be your boyfriend?"

" Dad its not like that me and Miles are just friends, I have a boyfriend back home."

" Oh well have fun."

" Thanks," I said then ran upstairs to get ready. A funny feeling came into my gut, as I got ready to go out. Was going out with Miles cheating on Jason even though it was just a friend thing? I felt confused. Finally I decided what I had to do.

At 6:30 I met Miles near the ocean.

" Hey Faith."

" Hey Miles. Look Miles I really can't have dinner with you tonight. I feel uncomfortable going to dinner with you since I have a boyfriend back home. I'm sorry to have said yes only to cancel." I turned and started to walk away when Miles caught my arm. I twirled around.

" Faith listen to me. I understand if you can't go to dinner with me tonight. I'm sorry I pushed you. You are thinking reasonably, you shouldn't have dinner with me even though we are just friends. It would be wrong since you have a boyfriend. Once again, I'm sorry."

" Its ok. Tell you what, I'm still dieing to learn more about surfing and I'd love to spend the day practicing. So maybe you can show me some more tricks and we can just hang out ok?"

Miles smiled. " Sounds perfect."

"Great see you then." Miles nodded then walked away.

I smiled, happy with my decision. I thought of Jason. He was probably worrying about me. Since I hadn't told him about leaving, and it had been a few days since we talked. I walked home and after supper I went to my room to call him.

" Hello?"

" Hey Jason, its me."

" Oh hi Faith, what's up?" I frowned. He wasn't even the lest bit worried; so much for that thought. Maybe he just thought I was busy and that's why I hadn't called him. He'd start to worry as soon as he found out where I was. I was certain he would.

" Umm… well I'm in California. I'm staying with my dad for the summer."

" YOUR WHERE?" He shouted.

" I said I'm in California with my dad. Why are you so angry with me? What did I do?"

"You're in California now, and you left without saying goodbye to me!" Jason yelled.

" Well I'm sorry I didn't even tell my mom. I just left and wrote her a letter telling her where I had gone."

" You're staying there with your dad. I thought you didn't even know your dad! What am I supposed to do this summer? You aren't even here to date me! What good is a girlfriend if she leaves town without even telling you? How do I know you're not off with some surfer dude?" Jason's voice rising every time he spoke.

" Stop yelling at me Jason! I told you I told no one about leaving. I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you. You know you could trust me a little. It hurts to know that you don't trust me not to cheat on you."

" Did you know that there is a super huge party my friends are throwing? I was planning on asking you tomorrow if you'd go with me, but you're in California," he said mockingly, " Well I HAVE to go. The guys are counting on me being there. Sorry I'll have to find a date, a CAN'T go alone!"

" Talk about cheating on each other. Your going to a party with another girl."

" Well I have to go with someone."

" Don't go!"

" Faith I have to go I just told you that!"

" Well then I guess you shouldn't be talking to me. You should be calling up girls to see who's free for the party!"

"I guess your right!"

" Don't think I'm going to be coming back home to a cheating boyfriend!"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that if you have to go out with another girl then were through!"

" Faith…"

" I thought you'd realize that the reason I came out here is to get to know my father. You know I haven't seen him since I was five. But you don't even consider that and you just want to go out with another girl so good bye!" I said hanging up then bursting into tears.

The next morning I felt tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I had spent most of the night crying. I really had liked Jason but he had been so mean and inconsiderate, totally not like him.

I sighed and remembered that I was going to spend the day with Miles surfing. At least I would have some fun. I got ready then went downstairs for breakfast. I didn't really feel like eating. I was in such a bad mood. Yet I managed to eat a little.

As soon as I finished eating I went outside to meet Miles. I found him sitting near the river. I went to great him.

" Hi Miles," I said with little enthusiasm. Though I tried I couldn't help but felt bad and just so sad.

" Hi Faith, what's wrong? You look sad."

At least Miles seemed to care that I was in a bad mood. If I had walked up to Jason would he have noticed? I sighed did Miles actually like me? I hoped so. I needed someone to care about me since Jason clearly didn't. I decided that if Miles liked me I wouldn't blow it. I would take things slow and just be mature. Not like I had been with all my previous boyfriends.

I turned to Miles a smiled.

" I'm just not feeling well. That's all."

" Oh well maybe you should go home if you feel sick."

" No I'm not sick and I really need to have some fun."

" Oh ok well then lets have some fun." Miles got up and went to the river. I followed.

I had a good time despite the fact that I felt sad that Jason and me had broken up. After most the day had pasted and it was getting to get dark Miles insisted that he walked me home even though my house was only a few miles away. I finally accepted.

We walked to my house silently. When we got to my door I grew silent. Then unexpectedly tears rolled down my cheeks. Miles looked at me then took my hand in his.

" What's wrong? Tell me. You've been sad all day. Lets sit down and talk."

I nodded and we sat down on the porch steps.

I took a deep breath the started.

" Last night I called my boyfriend and he was a jerk. He yelled at me for leaving town without telling him. I tried to tell him that I told no one but that didn't work. He told me that since I wouldn't be in town for a party he wanted to go to that he'd take another girl. I was so mad at him that I kind of blew it. I told him that we were through. I had a right to do it no?"

" Of course you were trying very hard to be faithful. I mean you didn't go out to dinner with me even though it was just a friend thing, and he'd never know if you did. He shouldn't have yelled at you."

" I feel so sad and angry at the same time. I'm so confused." I bursted into tears.

" Its ok. Everything will work out just fine. You just wait and see."

I looked into his eyes and suddenly trusted that he was right. I'd feel better in a few days. This type of thing happened all the time to people. I suddenly felt silly for crying at such a time.

" I'm sorry I cried."

" No it's alright. I'm sorry there is nothing more I can do to help you."

" You've helped so much already. I'm really tired so I'll see you soon ok?" I asked getting up.

" Of course. Good night."

I watched as he walked away then went into the house. Today had been full of excitement and I needed some rest.

...There should be only one more chapter. Then its all finished. But I have TWO other fanfics I need to type up so I hope you read them.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviewers and a special thanks to TrudiRose, for spell checking, grammar and advice. Couldn't do it without her!

…………………………………………

The following weeks went by quick. I spent must of my time with Miles, surfing. The rest of the time I was catching up with my father. I felt guilty for not calling my mom. She had called once a few weeks ago to see if I was ok, but I had refused to talk to her. I know that wasn't the proper way to handle the situation but I was mad at her. I needed to talk to her, I knew that, but first I had to talk with my dad.

One day after I spent the day surfing with Miles I decided that tonight was the night to talk with my dad. So I went to go find him. He was in his study. I knocked on the door not sure if know was the right time.

" Come in."

" Thanks Dad, I know you're busy but can we talk?"

" Of course. Come sit down." He patted the seat next to him. I walked in slowly then sat down.

" Dad I've thought a lot about what I'm about to say and the truth is that I'm really upset with my mom and need some time away from her. I've been thinking a lot about going to college here. I want to go to UCLA."

" UCLA? Really? Wow that's a really good school, but also very expensive."

" I know but I have some money saved up from jobs I know it's not much but I HAVE to go to college and Mom is mad at me. She is mad because I came here. I really don't want to have to go back home."

" Well I'll tell you what. If you really want to go to UCLA then go. I'll help pay for it, but I want you to find a job and try to pay for some of the cost too. Ok?"

" Thanks Dad I will find a job. You don't mind helping? I could always find a job first then save up for a year and then go to college."

" No, that's not necessary at all. If you can get in I'll pay and you can pay me back when you get it."

" Thanks a lot Dad. You don't know how much this means to me. I'm going to call Mom now and tell her ok?"

" Sure go ahead." I got up and went to call my mom.

" Hello?"

" Mom. I have decided to go to school here in California."

" I forbid you to! Come home immediately!"

" Mom don't try to talk me out of this one. I'm going. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

" Well you don't have enough money and I certainly wont help you unless you come home now and promise you wont ever talk to your father again."

" Dad is paying for me to go to college here."

" He's what?" She shouted.

" He's paying for everything. I'm going to UCLA and you can't stop me."

" Faith…"

" Goodbye Mother!" I slammed the phone down before she could tell me again what to do. I felt so tired. Tomorrow, I decided, I was going to call UCLA and make arrangements to start school this semester.

…………………………………………………

" Dad its here. Its finally here!" I screeched. Dad came running down the stairs.

" What's here?"

" My form from UCLA. It's the big package." I looked at the package with admiration. It was the big package, which meant I had been accepted. The small package would have meant no.

" Congratulations! It's great that you got in. I knew you could."

" I'm so happy. I have to go tell Miles he must be dieing to know." I had told Miles about me going to UCLA and the funny thing was he was starting his semester there too. I was so happy that we'd be going to the same school. We had become really good friends.

I ran upstairs and got on my bathing suit. Then rushed outside. It was early morning and I wasn't sure if Miles would be around. Worst come to worst I could call him up and tell him. But I didn't have to. There surfing the waves was Miles. I ran up to him.

" Miles!" I yelled so he could here me. He looked around and saw me. He smiled then came up to me.

" Hey what's up? You look so happy."

" I am. I just got accepted into UCLA! We are going to be going to the same school." Miles smiled then picked me up off the ground and twirled me mid-air. I smiled.

" I'm so happy for you, Faith. I'm so glad that you are finally happy again."

" Thanks Miles. Want to surf?"

" Of course but first lets celebrate. Lets go to the ice-cream parlor. My treat."

" Ok. Great idea. Lets put the boards in my garage and then we can go ok?"

" Perfect." So we took off and spent the day together. It was perfect. I hoped there would be many more days too come like that. But there would be, since they were good friends and they lived close to each other and now that they were going to then same school. Things could only get better. I sighed very content.

…………………………………………………

_Sorry to say this, but this IS the last chapter. I really hoped you liked it. I plan to write more fanfictions. I have at least 4 in mind. Hope you guys read them. Also if you haven't already please add me in your " author alert" so that you will receive emails when I write more fanfics. Thanks._


End file.
